darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Souls Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are users on the Wiki who have a few extra powers which are used for advanced editing, allowing them to maintain the Wiki's pages, protect them from vandals, and so on. Bureaucrats are users on the Wiki who have the ability to adjust user rights. Their main responsibility is to promote and demote people depending on the situation. Administrator Abilities These additional abilities include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats can also operate Bots, which are accounts run automatically that can perform mass edits in a short span of time. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . The following is a list of the current administrators on Dark Souls Wiki. *Matsczon (Bureaucrat) *ShadowBeast109 Past Nominations *Cosmicsilver - Successful *Matsczon - Successful *LaVey - First nomination - Unsuccessful **LaVey - Second nomination - Successful *Filename - Unsuccessful *ShadowBeast109 - Successful Nominations are listed in chronological order. Former Administrators *Volknur - Resigned on May 16th, 2015 *Cosmicsilver - Resigned on March 3rd, 2016 *Brainwasher5 - Demoted due to inactivity on April 29th, 2016 *Daifukkatsu - Demoted due to inactivity on April 29th, 2016 *Balagog gro-Nolob - Demoted due to inactivity on May 5th, 2016 *Fingyer - Demoted due to inactivity on May 5th, 2016 *LaVey - Demoted due to suspected vandalism on January 18th, 2018 How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an Administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On this Wiki, we choose our Administrators based on community decisions. A thread is opened on the about the person nominated, and a discussion is had about whether or not they would be an effective Administrator. There is also a vote taken to give the Bureaucrats an easy way to see what the community thinks. If the thread determines the person should be promoted, a Bureaucrat will promote them. It ultimately comes down to the discretion of the Bureaucrat, and even if the community strongly believes that person should be an Administrator, they can refuse to promote them if sufficient reason is given. In the case of no active staff around to promote an Administrator, Wikia Staff should be contacted. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.